Little black submarine
by Wonder-Papaye
Summary: [Mission invasion, le retour] On ne contrôle ni le destin, ni nos envies et encore moins son propre corps...-DrakeXLaw yaoi & lemon!-


Salit~salut les enfants. Envahir c'est ma passion. Personne ne se serait douté que j'ai refait une fic avec Drake. Ahem...Elle a un vague rapport avec ma fic sur précédente, un Drake x Smoker mais pas besoin de la lire pour comprendre cet OS!

Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Oda et vous le savez.

Rating: M pour le lemon!

* * *

Law se trouvait ridicule, du plus profond de son être. Il avait profondément insisté pour que Drake vienne à bord de son sous-marin et maintenant qu'il était arrivé à ses fins, il se sentait _con_. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Le roux l'attendait de l'autre côté de la cloison pour partager son repas avec lui. Dans sa condition d'hôte le médecin ne pouvait se défiler. Il avait peur d'aller le rejoindre, il savait qu'il allait céder. Peut être la fréquentation de Doflamingo l'avait rendu comme lui, un excentrique prêt à tout mais surtout au pire.

Si il apercevait la chevelure de Drake, il allait lui sauter dessus et le prendre contre la table. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. Il voulait que ça se passe différemment...

Il se laissa glisser lentement le loin du mur. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. « 'tain quel con ! » tournait en boucle dans sa tête accompagné d'un petit « je suis le pire des bouffons de ce foutu monde » tenace.

Un courant d'air le fit frissonner. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment dans un couloir. Il se releva en époussetant avec soin ses habits avant de tourner lentement la poignée.

« - _Je ne t'attendais plus, Traflagar Law._ Déclara froidement l'homme attablé

- _Navré._ Répondit sur le même ton l'autre supernova

- _Eh bien, je crois que nous pouvons discuter des termes de cette hypothétique alliance._

- _Passe moi d'abord le plat de poulet, ça serait dommage de ne pas le manger._ »

Drake s'exécuta en silence. Cette ambiance tendue ne rendait le brun que plus nerveux. Ne pas lui sauter dessus, ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il n'avait pas imaginé que cela soit aussi dur.

Dur, c'était l'état de l'anaconda bien réveillé entre ses jambes. Le médecin tenta de se concentrer sur l'objet le moins sexy du monde pour tente de faire passer ses envies : une chaise. Malheureusement, rien qu'en apercevoir un pied le faisait rougir, imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire dessus avec son compagnon de table. Même le contact frais des couverts en argent, fruits d'un énième pillage, tendait son attention sur les pointes métallique des vêtements de l'autre.

Il l'aimait, il avait besoin de lui, il le voulait. Ça le rendait malade. Une voix pernicieuse lui soufflait de se lever pour laisser libre cours à ses envies alors qu'il priait vainement pour que la bosse dans son pantalon ne se voie pas.

Drake leva ses yeux clairs et les planta dans ceux de son hôte qui restait hypnotisé. Son corps se leva de même.

« _Je regrette mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu féliciteras ton cuisinier de ma part._ »

L'homme-dinosaure se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide, faisant virevolter sa cape, ses talons claquant au sol.

« -_Pars pas putain_, grogna Law, _on en a pas finit._

-_Nous n'avons rien commencé._

-_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attends..._ »

Law se redressa. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et il s'en foutait parce qu'à ce moment là, il voyait juste le type qui s'incrustait dans ses pensées quand il s'adonnait à ses plaisirs solitaires se barrer.

Lui prendre la main, l'attirer à lui. C'était simple en fait.

Plaquer ses lèvres contre sa bouche ouverte par son ahurissement et en profiter pour insinuer sa langue et la lier à la sienne. Respirer. Ne pas attendre et recommencer.

Jusqu'à entendre un petit gémissement, si jouissif.

Un frisson le traversa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand il sentit une main gantée se poser sur ses fesses et les malaxer, doucement. C'était désormais deux bosses qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, s'appelaient, dans des caleçons prêts à craquer.

Ils s'écartèrent, reprirent leur souffle sans pour autant se lâcher du regard.

« -_Je ne pensais pas qu'une alliance avec toi concluait à ça, Law._

-_Navré_. Se répéta le brun

-_Si j'avais su, je serais allé te voir depuis longtemps..._ »

Tout deux rougirent à ces paroles. Un silence gênant accentua leur trouble. Law passa lentement sa main sur le torse glabre de son partenaire, retraçant le contour de chaque muscle. Il en approcha sa bouche et dégusta, lentement, la sucrerie toute offerte à lui.

Ça aurait été mal connaître le caractère conquérant de l'homme au Zoan. D'un geste impulsif il ôta au médecin son sweat et le serra contre sa poitrine, fort, avant de glisser sa tête dans son cou, tour à tour léchant et mordillant, s'imprégnant de son odeur musquée. Laissant la pudeur au vestiaire, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, sans jamais se quitter des lèvres, de fait qu'aucune barrière de tissu ne puisse les séparer.

Drake avisa de débarrasser la table d'une manière plutôt barbare, précipitant les plats à terre pour y installer son amant. Il empoigna la verge gonflée et parcourue de veines palpitantes et lui administra le traitement qui lui convenait.

Law se mit à grogner, de plus en plus fort, à soupirer quand la seconde main du roux venait lui masser le reste de son anatomie. Des papillons ardents voletaient dans son ventre alors que sa bouche s'acharnait à retrouver un peu d'oxygène, ses mains tentants successivement de s'accrocher au meuble et à Drake.

Au milieu des cris de plaisirs vint s'introduire un long doigt fin, vite étouffé par le travail de l'autre main. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Les sentir partir, une chose plus imposante les remplaçant. Hurler. Et puis finalement apprécier, aimer, soupirer.

Monter très haut, tout laisser sortir, se serrer, s'embrasser une dernière fois.

Un sourire béat éclaira le visage du médecin, sourire qui s'effrita quand les larmes du rookie touchèrent sa peau.

Tous deux étaient tournés vers l'horizon, le regard perdu sur l'immensité bleue à leurs pieds. Law tendit timidement sa main, pour presser celle que lui accordait Drake.

Le roux soupira. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier cet homme...Celui qui l'avait initié à toutes ses sensations, dans les couloirs de la marine Smoker. L'effacer de son esprit. Pas totalement, garder le meilleur. S'ouvrir vers ce nouveau monde avec un nouvel homme.

« -_Law..._

-_Crois moi je te le ferais oublier._ »

Le médecin se colla à lui, petit chien attendant la caresse satisfaite de son maître. Il voulait posséder le dinosaure, de tout son corps et tout son esprit et refusait l'idée de le partager, même avec un souvenir. La voix qui lui répétait sa bêtise s'était tue. Le silence de la plénitude était apparu au côté de son amant.

Drake passa la main dans ses cheveux, lui promettant par ce geste un avenir. Peut être pas mieux que le passé. Mais un avenir, même mauvais vaut cent fois un passé idyllique.

_On ne peut que regretter le temps perdu et espérer le temps à venir. Le futur est une matière si malléable qu'un immuable passé ne saurait le remplacer._

* * *

__Harceler les gens pour avoir des reviews c'est aussi ma passion :3


End file.
